1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a device for clearing obstructions in a urinal.
2. Background Information
In searching prior art, the following patents were discovered:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,844,433; Feb. 9, 1932; Markowitz PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,959,490; May 22, 1934; Mistelski PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,600,707; Jun. 17, 1952; Turnbaugh PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,044,848; Jun. 23, 1936; Hermanson PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,661,489; Dec. 8, 1953; Rudolph et al PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,206,782; Sept.21, 1965; Larsen PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,024; Dec. 21, 1965; Hunt PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,782; Jun. 17, 1969; Hunt PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,247; Mar. 2, 1982; Levine PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,924; Dec. 7, 1982; Irwin PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,338; Nov. 12, 1985; Lindgren PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,321; Nov. 17, 1987; Kaye PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,911; Apr. 11, 1989; Cielker PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,234; May 28, 1991; Meyer et al PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,116; Jul. 27, 1993; Rodriguez PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,301; Nov. 30, 1993; Irwin PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,382; Apr. 12, 1994; Stout PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,888; May 16, 1995; Irwin
It is well known in the plumbing industry to use a spool mounted flexible cable to auger out a clog in a pipe. Prior art services however have no good way to spool out cable while keeping the plumbers hands out of the water that is usually backed up in a urinal. With concerns about aids, hepatitus, HIV, and other diseases it is more desirable than ever before for plumbers to minimize their contact with human waste. This device allows the plumber to auger out a urinal and to spool the flexible cable back up without ever touching the cable. Further, the device does not require power like some prior art augers that use a drill motor or similar device to operate an auger. The power devices lack the control of the present device.
This seems to be a crowded art. However, none of the above achieved the unclogging of urinal drains in a relatively comfortable, safe, efficient, and sanitary way.
Current practice in unclogging urinal drains usually includes removing a urinal fixture from the wall and then getting right next to the wall with a hand held snake that necessitates handling the cable which is in direct contact with waste water. A person unclogging a urinal drain has to stoop over, sit, kneel, or otherwise hunker down next to a urinal receptacle in order to unclog the drain. As infections from human waste are an occupational hazard for plumbers, it is desirable, from an occupational safety standpoint, to eliminate contact and proximity to human waste.
After the drain is unplugged, caulking has to be removed from the wall, then the fixture replaced and recaulked. This is a nasty, time consuming job, requiring skilled labor.
As will be seen in the subsequent description, these and other shortcomings of the present are overcome by the preferred embodiment of the present invention.